Ring in the Holiday
Ring in the Holiday is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on November 10, 2015. Disc One *Season's Greetings *Welcome to Santa's Village *Mankind vs. Santa Claus in a Boiler Room Brawl - RAW • December 20, 1999 *The Search Begins *JBL vs. Mick Foley in a No Ho-Ho-Hold Barred Match - RAW • December 19, 2005 *Xanta Klaus vs. Scott Taylor - Superstars • December 23, 1995 *Taijiri Claus vs. Bubba Claus - RAW • December 24, 2001 *Fluent Reindeer *Bobby Heenan Ruins Christmas - Prime Time Wrestling • December 25, 1989 *John Cena & Trish Stratus vs. Santino Marella & Beth Phoenix - RAW • December 22, 2008 *All Aboard! *Kofi Kingston vs. Tyson Kidd - SmackDown • November 29, 2011 *Randy Orton vs. David Otunga in a Miracle on 34th Street Fight - SmackDown • November 29, 2011 *“All I Want For Christmas” Battle Royal - SmackDown • November 29, 2011 *Merry-Christmas-Go-Round *“It was an accident!” - RAW • December 24, 2012 *John Cena vs. Alberto Del Rio in a Miracle on 34th Street Fight - RAW • December 24, 2012 *Poetry On The Spot *“Twas The Night…” *Good Santa (Mark Henry) vs. Bad Santa (Damien Sandow) in a Battle For Christmas - RAW • December 23, 2013 *Dolph Ziggler vs. Fandango in a Christmas Present on a Pole Match - RAW • December 23, 2013 *Season's Beatings *Alicia Fox, Emma & Naomi vs. Paige, Cameron & Summer Rae in a Santa's Little Helper 6-Diva Tag Match - RAW • December 22, 2014 *Dean Ambrose vs. Bray Wyatt in a Miracle on 34th Street Fight - RAW • December 22, 2014 Images Ring in the Holiday.00001.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00002.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00003.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00004.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00005.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00006.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00007.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00008.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00009.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00010.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00011.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00012.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00013.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00014.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00015.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00016.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00017.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00018.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00019.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00020.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00021.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00022.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00023.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00024.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00025.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00026.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00027.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00028.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00029.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00030.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00031.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00032.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00033.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00034.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00035.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00036.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00037.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00038.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00039.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00040.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00041.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00042.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00043.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00044.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00045.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00046.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00047.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00048.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00049.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00050.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00051.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00052.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00053.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00054.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00055.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00056.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00057.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00058.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00059.jpg Ring in the Holiday.00060.jpg External links * DVD on Amazon Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases